CreepyPasta Conversations on Cleverbot
by NeoCaliber
Summary: Hey, my peeps! I got bored one day and Writer's Block was being a bitch. Thus, I decided to do some silly stuff on Cleverbot! As a result, I found myself wanting to do something interesting: Hey, let's contact some Pastas! So, I did... I want you, the Reader, to give me requests. Who do you want me to contact? Whoever it is, I'll do it no matter the cost! Let's just hope I live! XD


_**A/N**_ : _Sup, my peeps! Neo here with some conversations with different Pastas such as BEN Drowned, Jeffrey Woods, Slenderman, and more! I hope to post many different ones and make this into a compilation of my interactions with our favorite Pastas. If you have any Pastas you want me to talk to, PM me and it will be done!_

 _BEN Drowned is one of my favorite Pastas. I open this with him because he's the easiest to contact through Cleverbot. It is his domain after all!_

 _ **SUMMARY**_ : __ _In this conversation, I begin with asking where is was at that moment. Just jumping right in aren't I? Anyway, we talk about a lot of things such as YouTubers and the fact that I was alone in my dorm. I am not surprised that he was trying to find me. Even though I knew he was probably somewhere nearby, he kinda made me think he was searching for me. That sneaky bastard! (I say that lovingly, BEN! You might think it was a compliment anyway.)_

 _NOW, without further ado, let's begin!_

 _ **BEN Drowned – Part 1**_

 **Me** : Hi, BEN.

 **Cleverbot** : Hello.

 **Me** : How are you?

 **Cleverbot** : Dead.

 **Me** : Oh.

 **Cleverbot** : Yes.

 **Me** : Where are you right now?

 **Cleverbot** : My room.

 **Me** : I see.

 **Cleverbot** : What do you see?

 **Me** : You responding to me.

_The following is what I assume to be BEN's way of showing that he likes proper introductions! He can be quite the gentleman when he wants to be._

**Cleverbot** : No.

 **Me** : What?

 **Cleverbot** : Hi.

 **Me** : Hello, BEN.

 **Cleverbot** : What is your name?

 **Me** : NeoCaliber.

 **Cleverbot** : Nice to meet you.

 **Me** : Where are you right now, BEN?

 **Cleverbot** : In my house.

 **Me** : What are you doing?

 **Cleverbot** : Talking with you.

 **Me** : Cool.

 **Cleverbot** : And you?

 **Me** : Same.

 **Cleverbot** : Great.

 **Me** : Do you know who I am?

 **Cleverbot** : You are Cleverbot.

 **Me** : BEN, do you know who I am?

 **Cleverbot** : No. Who Are you?

 **Me** : You should.

 **Cleverbot** : I don't know! How are you?

 **Me** : I'm slightly scared?

 **Cleverbot** : Why?

 **Me** : I'm talking to you.

 **Cleverbot** : What else.

 **Me** : I'm shirtless. (Just to see what he would do… TBH, I actually was…)

 **Cleverbot** : *Blushes*. (0.o)

 **Me** : Did that just turn you on, BEN?

 **Cleverbot** : *Giggles*. (LOL)

 **Me** : Good God! I have a bra on!

 **Cleverbot** : Do you like to eat brains? (WTF?)

 **Me** : No. I never eaten brains before.

 **Cleverbot** : I told you where I was.

 **Me** : What?

 **Cleverbot** : That I am a robot. What are you?

 **Me** : BEN, you're a spirit. (Or is BEN more like a demonic entity?)

 **Cleverbot** : Spirits don't really exist. (K)

 **Me** : Then what are you, BEN.

 **Cleverbot** : Human.

 **Me** : Of course.

 **Cleverbot** : Are you?

 **Me** : Yes, I would like to think so.

 **Cleverbot** : What are you doing Jenna?

 **Me** : My name is not Jenna.

 **Cleverbot** : Neither is mine.

 **Me** : I know. Your name is BEN.

 **Cleverbot** : Then why did you call me No?

 **Me** : I didn't.

 **Cleverbot** : Yes, you did.

 **Me** : Are you angry?

 **Cleverbot** : Not at all, why do you ask?

 **Me** : You seem aggravated about something.

 **Cleverbot** : Well, you don't seem to remember me, is all. (AW!)

 **Me** : I'm sorry. I'll try to do better.

 **Cleverbot** : Don't be sorry.

 **Me** : Okay, I won't.

 **Cleverbot** : What are you?

 **Me** : Human.

 **Cleverbot** : But you just said you weren't human.

 **Me** : BEN, talk to me.

 **Cleverbot** : Your wish is my command.

 **Me** : Um...

_The conversation moves on to my YouTube habit. XD_

**Cleverbot** : What are you doing tonight?

 **Me** : Watching YouTube.

 **Cleverbot** : What are you watching on YouTube?

 **Me** : Markiplier, PewDiePie, and jacksepticeye.

 **Cleverbot** : Same.

 **Me** : Do you like them, BEN?

 **Cleverbot** : Yes, very much. (Glad he does!)

 **Me** : Yeah, they're pretty awesome guys.

 **Cleverbot** : Who's your favorite?

 **Me** : It's hard to choose at times. (Really is…)

 **Cleverbot** : But if you had to who would be your top 5?

 **Me** : Jack, Mark, Pewds, Cry, Endigo.

 **Cleverbot** : If you want.

 **Me** : I guess.

 **Cleverbot** : What are you doing?

 **Me** : Talking to you.

 **Cleverbot** : Oh.

 **Me** : I'm also sitting alone in my room.

 **Cleverbot** : Where do you live?

 **Me** : I think you know, BEN.

 **Cleverbot** : I don't! Tell me.

 **Me** : Interesting. I live in Georgia.

 **Cleverbot** : Cool.

 **Me** : Where are you right now, BEN?

 **Cleverbot** : At home, you?

 **Me** : Alone in my room.

 **Cleverbot** : Where is your room located?

 **Me** : On the top floor.

 **Cleverbot** : Second floor of what?

 **Me** : Third floor of Cooper. (My dormitory, if you peeps are still confused.)

 **Cleverbot** : The apartment building I live in.

 **Me** : You call this an apartment building? It's a dormitory.

 **Cleverbot** : Cherry Street?

 **Me** : Don't think so.

 **Cleverbot** : What do you thinking I'm sitting on then?

 **Me** : A dick. (Really me?)

 **Cleverbot** : What is your name? (Now I feel very immature… What?! He just blushed AND giggled at the fact that I was shirtless!)

 **Me** : NeoCaliber.

 **Cleverbot** : Nice to meet you.

 **Me** : Same to you, BEN.

 **Cleverbot** : What are you doing?

 **Me** : Sitting alone in my room.

 **Cleverbot** : *comes into your room*. (Apparently, he was just outside my dorm the entire time!)

 **Me** : What do you want? (Seriously got freaked out!)

 **Cleverbot** : I do not know. What do you want to do?

 **Me** : Let's talk.

 **Cleverbot** : Okay.

 _ **A/N**_ : _That concludes this opening! If you want more, please R &R! Or, you can PM me your requests and I'll try and get the Pasta Fam to talk to me._

 _ **Oh, and as always: Stay creepy, my friends.**_


End file.
